legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Street Speedsters: A Fire Rebelion Series
Street Speedsters: A Fire Rebelion Series is an upcoming story by Coolautiz and is the sequel to Fire Rebelion: The Search for Rarity. It's the fourth season of the LOTM: Fire Rebellion Series, and the first in the DigiDestined Trilogy. Starring: Troy Baker, Aaron Paul, Yuri Lowenthal, Tabitha St. Germain, Steven Ogg, Derek Hamilton, Alex Kroll, Doug Lawrence, Dean McKenzie, Greg Cipes, Sean Faris, Colleen O'Shaughnessey, Eric Johnson, Nick Roye, Ben Diskin, Dwight Schultz, Janet Varney, Melissa Fahn, Steven Blum, David Reale. This season began in January 2015 and ended in May 2015. Plot Summary Plankton has turned all of the citizens or allies in Human and Pony Equestria, Bikini Bottom, Republic City, and Chorus against the Main Characters, same way he did when he first stole the Krabby Patty formula, due to having done it again. Alex Taylor, one of the best drivers in the Order of the Just, finds out about an element that can free the affected areas of the Multi-Universe. But in order to properly claim it, he must compete in a race from Bikini Bottom to the human version of Canterlot. Will Alex be able to win the race and save the Multi-Universe, or will he die or be arrested trying? Episodes # The Krabby Patty # Merryweather # The 5-10 Motor Club # Arrival of Amon # Halfway to Finish # Sunset Returns # Final Stretch # We Are Trevor Philips Industries # Alex Taylor # Restoration Characters Heroes Alex Taylor Toby Marshall Ben Tennyson Rarity(Equestria Girls) Trevor Philips Kevin Levin Jack Rourke Angie Hinomoto Luke Callaghan Mikey Kudo Shoutmon Korra Nene Amano Kai Hiwatari Neutral Nathan Cross the-crew-beta2014-7-25-0-33-38.jpg Needforspeed390.jpg Ben omniverse render1.png 14009216321c85e-original-1.jpg Kevin Levin.png Jackrourke.jpg Angie Hinomoto.png Eric-johnson-rookie-blue-32.jpg Mikey Kudo.jpg Shoutmon.jpg Korra Book 4.jpg Nene1.jpg Kai1.jpg Cross.jpg Antagonists Sheldon J. Plankton Amon Razor Dr. Animo Plankton-spongebob-squarepants-21699924-200-200.jpg Korra amon-425x229.jpg RazorProfileIcon.png 3501571-5867013797-It_Wa.png Cars Used The categories of cars in this story will based by NFS standards: Tuners, Muscles, and Exotics. Exotics BMW M3 GTR Maserati GranTurismo MC Stradale Mercedes Benz S600 Ferrari 458 Italia/Spider Aston Martin DB9 Lamborghini Aventador BMW M3 GTS LaFerrari Muscles Dodge Challenger SRT8 2014 Ford Mustang GT NFS Edition 2005 Ford Mustang GT "Razor" 2005 Pontiac GTO 1967 Pontiac GTO-1971 Bestia 2008 Ford Mustang Shelby GT500 "The Monster" 1969 Chevrolet Camaro 2009 Chevrolet Camaro Dodge Viper SRT10 Dodge Viper SRT10-Jersey XS C7 Corvette Stingray Dodge Challenger SRT8.jpeg|Dodge Challenger SRT8 NFS Mustang.jpg|2014 Ford Mustang GT NFS Edition Razor's_mustang_nfs_most_wanted_demo.jpg|2005 Ford Mustang GT "Razor" Nfs_most_wanted_pontiac_gto.jpg|2005 Pontiac GTO 1971 Bestia.jpg|1967 Pontiac GT-1971 Bestia Ford-Mustang Shelby GT500-front-6psd.jpg|The Monster camaro 69.jpg|1969 Chevrolet Camaro SS Camaro Concept.jpg|2009 Chevrolet Camaro Viper SRT10.jpg|Dodge Viper SRT10 Jersey XS.jpg|Dice's Jersey XS C7 Corvette Stingray.jpg|C7 Corvette Stingray NFS Most Wanted BMW M3 GTR.jpg|BMW M3 GTR Maserati GT MC Stradale.jpg|Maserati GranTurismo MC Stradale mercedess600-b.jpg|Mercedes Benz S600 Ferrari 458 Spider.jpeg|Ferrari 458 Spider Ferrari 458 Italia.jpg|Ferrari 458 Italia Undercover Police Unit AM1.jpg|Aston Martin DB9 Tuners 1999 Nissan Skyline Nissan Skyline-Torque JX Chevrolet Cobalt SS Ford Escort Cosworth-Bryanston V Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX MR Mitsubishi Lancer (Paul Walker 2 Fast 2 Furious) Nissan GTR Black Edition Ford Focus nissanskylinegtr-b.jpg|1999 Nissan Skyline torquejx.jpg|Makoto's Torque JX (Nissan Skyline) Chevy Cobalt SS.jpg|Chevrolet Cobalt SS Bryanston V.jpg|Jewel's Bryanston V(Ford Escort Cosworth) Mitsubishi Lancer EVO IX MR.jpg|Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX MR paul-evo.jpg|2 Fast 2 Furious Lancer EVO NFS Rivals Nissan GTR Black.jpg|Nissan GTR Black Edition Police Interceptor Ford 2004 SVT FocusTUNED.jpg|Ford Focus SVT Category:Coolautiz Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Street Speedsters